O nosso valor
by KratosRocks
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto e seus amigos terão que enfrentar um perigo ancestral. Com a presença de três OC meus.
1. Chapter 1

O nosso valor 

Prólogo:

Tudo começou com isso. Uma guerra. Uma guerra já esquecida por quase todos. Nessa época, antes mesmo que as grandes nações shinobis pudessem existir, houve um conflito entre homens e youkais. Seres sobre-naturais com poderes incríveis devastavam vilarejos, destruíam exércitos sem o menor esforço. Só que eles não esperavam que a força de um simples seres humanos podia ser tão grande que nem a sua vontade. Vendo que não tinha como aniquilar seres tão poderosos, os seres humanos mais fortes, juntos, baniram e aprisionaram os youkais dentro de uma de uma prisão infinita, onde não há escapatória e os condenam a vagar por esse tormento sem fim pelo resto de suas vidas não-mortais. Ainda teve alguns demônios que escaparam desse aprisionamento, que são conhecidos como os demônios de caudas, mas os humanos aprenderam a lidar com eles. Essa historia virou lenda, de lenda virou mito, de mito virou uma memória, e depois de memória virou nada. Um evento que determinou o destino de toda humanidade foi esquecido por quase todo mundo. Mas eu disse quase todo mundo

-Não acredito que finalmente encontramos esse lugar.-pronunciou um homem com tom de alegria na voz.-Então as historias são verdadeiras.

Começou gargalhar feito uma criança, que acabara de encontrar uma moeda, rindo como se mais nada importasse. Encontrava-se dentro de uma sala principal de um templo, que parecia estar abandonado há muito tempo, sem alguém o visitar nos últimos duzentos anos. Suas paredes estavam apodrecidas pelo tempo e o chão coberto por uma camada de poeira. Mas o esquisito era que não tinha nem vida animal dentro desse lugar. Nada de raposas, nada de cobras, nem mesmo aranhas podia se encontrar nesse lugar, porque normalmente um lugar desse estaria infestado por animais selvagens e insetos, tentando achar algum lugar para fazer moradia. Mas não tinha nada. Algo realmente estranho. Mas não para os nossos visitantes.

-Tem certeza que foi uma boa idéia trazer esse ser aqui, Hanzo-sama?-não era preocupação na voz da mulher, mas sim de provocação.

-Você acha mesmo que eu o convidaria para este lugar sem alguma razão? Ou você se esqueceu que era esse homem que tinha as informações corretas para achar esse lugar?-lembrou o provocado, deixando sua parceira em silencio.

-Eu posso ouvir os dois falando de mim. Eu não sou surdo, sabiam?-o homem risonho declarou.

-Como se eu importasse.-revidou a mulher.

-Ah, é serio? Então eu não importo do fato que você é uma bruxa velha bem mais velha do que eu. Eu peguei pesado, não peguei?

-Ora seu desgraçado.-rugiu ela, indo na direção dele.

Mas antes que ela conseguisse chegar nele, o terceiro companheiro apareceu entre os dois, segurando uma katana de uma forma ameaçadora.

-Se vocês começarem a brigar agora, não vou ter outra escolha senão matar os dois, porque vocês sabem que esse lugar não agüentaria isso por causa de seu estado e porque minha paciência é pouca.-ele falou de um jeito calmo, mas ao mesmo tempo com autoridade e fúria.

-Sumimasen, Hanzo-sama.-ambos pronunciaram, vendo que suas vidas podiam estar em risco.

-Muito bem. Então vamos logo, Futari-san, Megumi-san.

Assim os três continuaram a sua busca no maldito templo.


	2. Chapter 2

Ola para quem estiver lendo meu fanfiction, mas só para avisar que o período em que essa historia se passa depois de alguns anos depois do shippuden, então Naruto e seus amigos vão estar com 19 ou 20, por ai. Isso inclui o Sasuke, mas não vai aparecer os vilões principais do anime. Boa leitura para todos.

Capitulo 1

Era um dia calmo. O sol estava se pondo, acompanhado por uma brisa refrescante do final da tarde. Voltavam de uma missão que era para ser simples de rank B. O objetivo dela era só acompanhar um grupo de monges do Vilarejo da Cachoeira ate outro monastério. Eles haviam contratado ninjas de Konoha para proteger não eles, mas sim o que eles carregavam. Um dos monges carregava nas suas costas um jarro pequeno e simples, sua cor era vermelho sangue e tinha a palavra, em kanji, ´´Proteção na sua frente. Os monges haviam dito que era as cinzas do fundador do templo deles, que foi construído antes mesmo que as Grandes Nações Shinobis surgissem. O fundador era reverenciado como um homem sábio e respeitado por muitos de regiões distintas, espalhando palavras sabias por onde ele fosse. Suas cinzas estavam sendo transportadas para um templo mais novo deles e era uma espécie de tradição de levar as cinzas do antigo monge, como se fosse abençoar o novo local religioso.

´´Historia interessante. Da ate para virar um festival um dia.pensou Naruto enquanto caminhava junto com os monges e seus companheiros da missão. Ele tinha mudado muito ao longo dos anos. Quatro anos haviam se passado desde que ele tinha voltado com Sasuke para Konoha. Quatro anos crescendo e ficando cada vez mais fortes com os seus treinos rigorosos. Sim, Naruto tinha mudado muito, especialmente seu físico. Ele tinha crescido, chegando ate um metro e setenta e nove, seu corpo estava mais definido com os anos de treino e missões e seu cabelo o que menos mudou, só um pouco de nada mais longo, com aquele estilo rebelde dele. Mas uma coisa que nunca vai mudar era seu casaco. Apesar de estar um pouco modificado, continuava laranja e preto, sendo a única diferença em suas roupas era o casaco de jounin que ele usava por cima. Só que Naruto nunca tinha, e nunca vai perde aquele olhar de energia dele, nunca deixando seus olhos. E o que mais impressionava de Naruto era que ele se parecia mais ainda com o Yondaime, sem contar com as marcas na suas bochechas e os olhos menos puxados.

Os companheiros de missão eram o do time do Gai, melhor dizendo Rock Lee, Neji e Tenten. Lee era que menos mudou dos três, só ficando cada dia mais parecido a o seu mentor, mas suas técnicas de taijutsu haviam melhorado que chegava a igualar o de seu mestre. Neji também havia mudado pouco, mas suas roupas tinham mudado para algo ainda mais tradicional do Clã Hyuuga e seu rosto parecia amadurecido, dando a ele uma grande semelhança a seu pai. Tenten tinha trocado suas roupas claras por uma preta, que daria certamente mais vantagem para ele em combates noturnos e usava um cinto cheio de pergaminhos, para caso necessário.

Apesar dessa missão parecer simples, ela foi classificada como B porque os monges tinham medo que outros cultos religiosos contratassem ninjas de uma das cinco grandes nações para roubar e destruir seu mais precioso tesouro, que era as cinzas do grande monge e por isso haviam implorado para que um grupo formidável de ninjas de Konoha os acompanhasse nessa viajem. E isso foi que nos leva aqui.

-Puxa vida, porque esses caras constroem templos tão distante um do outro. Quero dizer, já faz mais de oito horas que nos estamos caminhando e ainda não to vendo nada por perto.-gritou Naruto, com sua impaciência de sempre.

-Calma Naruto. Com certeza estamos mais perto do que imagina, tenha paciência. Afinal, paciência é uma virtude, não é mesmo?

-Mas assim também não da Neji. Vai dizer que você não está cansado de ficar horas andando? Duvido.

´´E é nesses momento é que não consigo imaginar que o Naruto virou Jounin.Neji pensou, soltando um suspiro logo em seguida.

-Pense nisso como se fosse um treinamento, Naruto-san. A cada hora que passa você fica cada vez mais resistente.-terminando suas palavras, Lee deu a sua famosa pose de cara legal.

Naruto apenas olhou e bufou e continuo andando em silencio.

-Por que será que eu acho que isso só piorou ainda mais o momento?-Tenten se perguntou com tom de cansada.

-Mil desculpas Naruto-san, só que nos não podemos fazer nada a respeito, mas prometemos recompensa-los com nossa hospitalidade quando chegarmos no templo.-um monge pronunciou-se, ouvindo a conversa dos shinobis.

-Não tudo bem. É que eu tava meio cansado quando essa missão começou e eu estou meio estressado, só isso. Desculpe-me, hehehe.-pediu Naruto pela sua impaciência.

Tendo a acabado de se desculpar, continuaram a viajem.

Mais duas de viajem se passaram. Realmente todos estavam cansados, mas ninguém podia se dar o luxo de parar para descasar, agora que estavam bem perto de seu destino.

-Ei, olhem parece que alguém está acenando para gente.-o monge que estava na liderança declarou.

E era mesmo. Mesmo estando a uma distancia relativamente grande, podia ser ver que era um homem acenando. Mas o que mais despertava a curiosidade não era a ação que ele estava fazendo, mas o que ele estava vestindo. Ele usava uma cartola, que era um chapéu desconhecido para o povo dos países ninjas e vários outros daquela região. Também usava um sobretudo peculiar, que um lado era completamente branco, enquanto do outro era preto. Mas não era só o sobretudo que era dividido em preto e branco, mas era toda peça de roupa que ele usava. Luvas, calças, sapatos e meias. As únicas coisas que não eram divididas em preto e branco era sua cartola e seus óculos escuros, que tinham muita semelhança as de Shino. Se aproximando mais do estranho, podiam ver que ele era jovem, com cerca de vinte e cinco anos e tinha cabelo totalmente preto e dava para ver um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo atrás de seu pescoço. Pararam alguns metros de distancia desse homem, desconfiados por causa de sua aparência. Mas ele foi quem começou a falar.

-Saudações, amigos. Eu sou um pobre estrangeiro, de um país muito longe daqui e infelizmente, na minha primeira viajem para essa terra onde dizem que tem seres humanos com poder de luta impressionante, eu acho que era ninja ou shinobi, sei lá, um dos dois, me pedir.-terminou ele em sua narração, que parecia mais como se ele estivesse contando uma piada em vez de um problema para qualquer viajante, fazendo uma pose engraçada.

Mas o grupo apenas o olhava, mais com confusão do que desconfiança agora. Um silêncio constrangedor surgiu de repente, deixando o estranho meio sem-graça.

-Será que vocês me entenderam, ou meu japonês está tão ruim assim?-era mais uma vez mais parecida com uma piada do que uma pergunta de verdade.

-Ah, não, não é nada disso. É que é estranho encontrar alguém, bem como posso dizer isso...-Tenten tentava procurar as palavras certas, mas foi interrompida.

-Alguém que se veste tão esquisito como você.-falou Naruto no lugar dela, sem nenhuma preocupação, fazendo que todos olhassem para ele, incluindo o estranho.

Todos esperavam que o desconhecido começasse uma briga por causa dessa escolha de palavras do Naruto, mas tiveram uma supresa. Ele começou a rir feito louco. Achando estranho essa reação, se olhavam tentando saber por que desse comportamento esquisito.

-Yare, yare. Ninguém que cruzou comigo, hahaha, foi tão honesto em relação as minhas roupas, hehehe. Você foi o primeiro, parabéns.-consegui pronunciar através dos risos.-Bem, desculpem por esse meu comportamento, mas eu poderia saber para onde fica exatamente Konoha?

Surpreendidos novamente, Lee foi quem respondeu:

-Fica mais ou menos a cem quilômetros daqui, mas é só seguir a estrada que chegara lá em talvez dois dias, se você correr.

-Arigato gozaimasu.-e terminando de se agradecer, o desconhecido de novo fez aquela mesma pose engraçada e acompanhado por Lee, com seu pose de´´cara legal.

Indo a direções opostas, o grupo que estava indo para o templo começou a discutir sobre o estranho homem que havia aparecido no meio do caminho.

Em uma distancia segura do grupo, o estranho parou no meio do caminho, surgindo de repente uma bela mulher, vestida em um kimono totalmente branco, como se fosse a neve.

-E então Futari? Tem certeza de que eles têm o que a gente quer?-perguntou a mulher.

-Absoluta. Eles estavam levando com certeza as cinzas de um dos que selaram os youkais.-o tom brincalhão em sua voz havia mudado para um tom mais sombrio, com ainda um jeito engraçado de falar, mas só que mais sombrio e insano.-Mas tome cuidado com aqueles ninjas de Konoha. Tenho certeza que eles darão algum trabalho.-terminando, ele voltou a caminhar.

-Mas para onde você vai?-ela perguntou.

-Para onde mais. Konoha é claro, hehehe.

Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo. Vou já pensando no próximo.


	3. Chapter 3

Ola de novo. Se você não acompanha o manga de Naruto e não quer ver spoilers, então não é bom ver essa fanfic, já que pretendo mostrar alguns golpes e eventos passados que já apareceram no manga, mas não estou dizendo para vocês não lerem, é que não quero estragar o prazer de assistir o anime de ninguém, mas se vocês quiserem fiquem a vontade e tenham uma boa leitura.

Capitulo 2

Passaram se dois dias ate chegar no templo, todos exaustos pela longa viajem. O templo, a primeira vista, era grande, mas relativamente simples na arquitetura, com um enorme portão de madeira, decorado com alguns talismãs de boa sorte e podia se ver muros de um lado ao outro, parecendo não ter fim, demonstrando o tamanho imenso do templo. Quando chegaram no portão, se deram com vários monges anciões, que seriam os que recebem os jovens monges e o grupo de Konoha.

-Bem vindos caros irmãos. Vejo que não tiveram problemas em sua viajem.-examinava o mais velho dos anciões.-Mas também era o que se esperar se contratamos um grupo de ninjas tão formidáveis. Presumo que estejam cansados então, por favor, venham e descansem o quanto precisarem.-convidou o ancião.

-Muito obrigado pelo convite, mas nos temos que voltar o mais rápido para Konoha.-Neji declarou, fazendo todo mundo ficar com supresa.

-Mas Neji, pelo menos algumas horas de descanso não seria ruim.-Tenten tentou convencer, mas sabendo como Neji dificilmente muda em suas decisões.-Pelo menos para relaxar os pés.

-É, pelo menos isso.-Naruto tentou ajudar.-Quero dizer, nos merecemos relaxar um pouco, não acham? Alias, você também deve estar cansado.

Sabendo o que Naruto dizia era verdade, Neji concordou em passar só uma noite no templo para se recuperarem.

Entrando no templo, o time de shinobis se deparou com um magnífico jardim, com lindas flores, desde rosas a violetas e ao redor tinha bonitas árvores sakuras, que davam um ar maior de paz no local. E no seu centro estava uma flor de lótus, que acrescentava uma beleza ainda maior naquele lugar calmo. Passando pelo jardim, cada um foi acompanhado para os seus respectivos quartos. Naruto acompanhava seu guia com cara de detraído, ainda pensando naquele belo jardim. ´´Me deu uma sensação de calma. Hum que estranho, eu ficar assim.

-Você provavelmente esta pensando no nosso jardim, não está?-perguntou o monge-guia, pegando Naruto desprevenido.-He, não me surpreende.Todos que passam por lar ficam impressionados. Eu mesmo ficava horas nele. Ah e antes que eu esqueça, aquele jardim é o nosso ponto de meditação, por isso damos a todos os templos jardins tão belos.

-Interessante isso. Mas eu tenho uma duvida. Onde é que vocês guardam os restos mortais desse fundador seu?

-Uma boa pergunta. Nos guardamos o nosso tesouro precioso no centro do templo. Lá tem um cofre subterrâneo protegendo todas nossas coisas valiosas. Portas reforçadas de aço e selos explosivos que só abrem com a chave mestra. Desculpe, mas ate ai não posso dizer mais nada.

-Não me importo, afinal vocês precisam toda proteção que conseguir, né?

-Hum, é muito bom quando as pessoas entendem sobre esses assuntos.-assim os dois continuaram caminhando.

Alguns segundos depois, enquanto estavam dobrando no corredor, passaram por eles uma integrante do culto religioso, pelo que vestia. Mas quando passaram por ela, Naruto teve uma sensação ruim, como se a presença dela fosse algo perturbador e quando ficaram um do lado do outro se olharam direto nos olhos. Era engraçado em como aquele simples olhar podia causar em Naruto arrepios no corpo, mas quando ela passou por ele e sumiu de vista essa perturbação sumiu.

-Ei, quem é aquela mulher que acabou de passar?-Naruto indagou.

-Quem? Ah, aquela que passou por nos deve ser uma novata, porque nunca a vi antes.

-Hum.- mesmo respondendo a sua pergunta, Naruto ainda pensava naquela sensação angustiante.

Já era noite e os únicos a fazerem barulho eram os grilhos, que cantavam sua melodia noturna sem parar. Todos estavam dormindo, sonhando fantasias e pesadelos, sem se importarem com mais nada. Nem se tivesse o menor dos barulhos podiam acordar. As únicas almas que estavam fora desse mundo de sonhos eram os dois vigias do cofre, que apesar do sono imenso, faziam seu devido dever.

-Mas que coisa. Logo agente que foi escolhido para guarda noturna.

-Não reclame. Não podemos fazer nada para fazer sobre isso e já e cansativo estar acordado a essa hora, não preciso ouvir seus comentários.

-Certo, certo. Não precisa ficar irritado.

Terminando a conversa os dois voltaram a seu trabalho tedioso. Mas não demorou muito para o silêncio foi novamente interrompido pelo vigia insatisfeito.

-Ei, você esta ouvindo algo?

-Lá vem você de novo com suas conversas paralelas.

-Não é serio. Você não está escutando. Parece alguém cantando.

Se concentrado para ouvir o que o companheiro de trabalho disse que ouvia, aos poucos ele foi percebendo que realmente parecia alguém cantando, o que parecia ser uma canção triste.

A música começou a ficar cada vez mais próxima, ate que os dois puderam ver quem estava cantando. Pelo que os dois podiam descrever em suas mentes, a visão que eles tiveram foi magnífica. Na frente deles estava a mulher mais bonita que eles tinham visto em todas suas vidas. Vestia um kimono branco, que sua clareza poderia cegar se a pessoa ficasse olhando para ele por muito tempo. Sua pele também era branca, que nem neve, seus lábios carnudos e perfeitos, a cor de seus cabelos eram pretos e lisos e ela transmitia uma aura de paz. Ela chegava cada vez mais perto, seu poder de atração ficando cada vez mais fortes sobre os dois homens hipnotizados por sua beleza, até que ela estava na entrada do cofre, ficando só um metro longe do cofre. Ela começou a falar de uma maneira simples, mas para os guardas parecia a coisa mais bela do mundo.

-Konbanwa, meus senhores. Por que cavalheiros feitos os dois estão acordados a esta hora?

-Bem, é que, é que...-tentava falar o primeiro, mas a única coisa que saia era um terrível gaguejo.

-É que é nosso trabalho.-continuo o outro com um pouco mais de coragem.-Afinal alguém tem que vigiar os bens valiosos, hehe. Mas e quanto a você, bela senhorita, o que você faz caminhando há essa hora.

-Ah eu? Só sou uma dama perdida, mas vocês dois parecem cansados. Por que não dormem por alguns minutos?

-Bem que eu gostaria, mas...mas...mas-e antes de conseguir terminar sua frase, caiu no sono imediato.

-O que você esta fazendo, você não pode...simplesmente...dormir.-e este entrou em um sono profundo que nem seu colega.

-Isso, durmam. Amanha é que vocês têm que se preocuparem. Hahaha, humanos são tão fáceis de seduzir. Bem, voltando ao assunto que me levou estar aqui.-ela puxou de dentro de seu kimono um medalhão, que tinha o kanji de abrir escrito nele.

-E eles achavam que podiam confundir as pessoas em relação a chave mestra. Não uma chave de verdade, apenas no nome. Eles podiam pelo menos ter escondido isso melhor.

Se aproximando ainda mais, ela encostou o medalhão contra o portão que em seguida começou a se abrir devagar, revelando um corredor com estantes nos dois lados, cheios de distintos objetos. Mas o que atraiu sua atenção foi um baú grande, que parecia ser feito de aço, no final do corredor. Estava começando a entrar no templo, quando ela se deslocou rapidamente para a esquerda, bem a tempo de se esquivar de uma kunai.

-Eu sabia que foi bom eu ter pedido permissão para vigiar esse cofre junto desses caras.-pronunciava alguém com um tom de vitória.-Pelo jeito, aquela sensação ruim que eu tive não era só por acaso.-se revelou Naruto, saindo das sombras.

-Hein? Mas como um humano que nem você escapou de meu genjutsu?-ela não estava supresa, apenas curiosa.

-Porque sou Uzumaki Naruto, o futuro Hokage de Konoha.

Bem pessoal ai esta. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. E só avisando, talvez haja um pouco de nada de romance. Os casais que eu mais gosto é NarutoxHinata, SakuraxSasuke e ShikaxTemari então eu acho que vou colocar esses ai. O próximo capitulo vem logo, eu espero...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3 

A lua iluminava tudo. As sombras dançavam com essa luz divina dos céus e tudo estava em paz. Por enquanto. Os dois se estudavam, tentando prever o que o outro iria fazer. Mas foi a dama em branco que quebrou o silêncio.

-Hokage, hokage, onde será que eu já ouvi esse nome antes?-dando as costas para Naruto, como se ele não existisse.-Konoha também me é familiar. Está na ponta de minha língua.

-Ei, já ouviu falar ´´nunca vire as costas para um leão? Para de ficar com a cabeça zanzando por ai.-gritou Naruto, com raiva pelo desinteresse pelo seu oponente.-Vamos logo com isso, eu vou acabar com você.

Ela simplesmente mexeu a cabeça um pouco para a direita, o suficiente para ver um olhar frio naquele rosto perfeito.

-Yare, yare. Todos humanos são iguais. Sempre impacientes em conseguirem o que querem.-dava para perceber o desprezo em sua voz.-Muito bem, você terá uma luta, mas não comigo. Você pode vim, Shiroi.

Terminado de falar surgiu um vulto ao lado de Naruto, atacando ele com uma katana pequena, mas extremamente afiada, mas conseguiu escapar a tempo. Ele usava uma espécie de capa branca, que ia de seu pescoço até seus cotovelos e usava uma estranha máscara de cachorro, sendo impossível ver seu rosto e tirando essas duas peças de roupas ele vestia tudo preto.

-Esse deve ser alguém forte o suficiente para você. E Shiroi, não crie uma bagunça.

Sendo assim, ela continuou a caminhar em direção ao cofre.

-Ah, qual é? Eu não tenho tempo para isso.

Mas Shiroi, como a estranha o chamava, partiu pro ataque sem pensar. Seus ataques eram precisos e bem coordenados, fazendo todas suas tentativas de matar Naruto mortais e por sua katana ser pequena, lhe dava mais velocidade, tornando ainda mais perigoso seus ataques. Mas apesar disso ele só usava ataques normais e Naruto esquivava de cada um com facilidade. ´´Só pode ser brincadeira. E eu pensando que esse seria perigoso. É só analisar seus movimentos que da para perceber onde ele vai atacar.. Mas foi um erro.

-Então não vai usar nenhum jutsu. Vou ter que te obrigar então.-e fazendo selos de mão, em uma velocidade impressionante, ele gritou-Katon: Haisekisho (Liberação de Fogo: Campo de Cinzas Flamejantes).

Começou a sair de sua máscara muita fumaça indo à direção de Naruto e o pegando de supresa e com isso não conseguiu escapar dela, e nesse mesmo instante toda a fumaça explodiu, causando um grande estrago na área que ela estava e a qualquer um que estava dentro dela.

-E isso que os ninjas de Konoha tem a oferecer?-vociferou Shiroi.-Realmente, o nível deles está diminuindo. Você me subestimou e isso resultou em sua morte. Aprenda a ser um shinobi melhor na sua próxima vida.

A fumaça da explosão começou a desaparecer e ele se aproximou para ver em que estado o corpo de Naruto havia ficado. Mas não tinha nada lá. Ele sentiu uma kunai sendo pressionada contra seu pescoço.

-Desculpe, mas o que você estava falando mesmo sobre subestimar seu oponente leva a morte?-apareceu Naruto com seu sorriso de vitória.

Estando por alguns segundos em silêncio, o mascarado finalmente falou.

-Entendo. Naquela hora que você tinha aparecido para minha mestra não era realmente você, mas um kage bunshin e é por essa razão que no local da explosão não tinha nenhum corpo. Eu estou certo, não?-perguntava despreocupado com sua atual situação.

-Nossa você é realmente esperto, hein? Quem diria que você iria descobrir o meu plano tão rápido assim? Mas você percebeu isso tarde demais.

-É o que você acha? Pense de novo.-quando terminou de falar, ele virou fumaça.

-Pelo jeito você usa bem o Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, mas...-antes que conseguisse terminar sua frase, naruto teve uma lâmina perfurar seu peito, mas continuou falando.-Mas eu sou melhor.-transformando-se em fumaça, desapareceu na noite.

Shiroi ficou imóvel por alguns segundos tentando descobrir onde seria o próximo ataque, mas percebeu varias kunais vindo de todas as direções. Desviava sem esforço, mas não escapou do verdadeiro ataque. Todas as kunais tinham selos explosivos.

BBBUUUUMMMM.

Ao lado da destruição causada pelo selo explosivo estava Shiroi, ofegando por causa do esforço enorme que teve que fazer para sair daquela armadilha.´´Quem diria que eu serio pego de supresa assim. Pelo jeito vou ter que lutar a serio.Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouviu Naruto gritar:

-Fuuton: Rasengan (Libertação de Vento: Esfera Espiral)

Vendo o perigo, Shiroi fez uma serie de selos.

-Douton: Doryuu Jouheki (Liberação da Terra: Barreira Estilo Terra)

Surgiu em sua frente uma barreira imensa de terra, que parecia que poderia suportar qualquer golpe, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Segundos de ter feito seu jutsu, sua proteção de terra foi sendo quebrada pelo Fuuton: Rasengan. Tinha a mesma forma de um Rasengan comum, mas podia se ver lâminas de vento envolta dela, que fazia esse golpe mais mortal do que um Rasengan comum. ´´Droga. Não posso ser atingido por hipótese alguma por esse golpe. Se isso acerta em mim, já era.era o seu o pensamento desesperado que ele tinha no momento.´´Não tenho outra escolha. Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Técnica de Invocação)ele pensou rápido. Conseguiu escapar.

-Esse foi um bom plano, botar seu animal de invocação na frente de meu ataque, afinal, esses animais ninjas não morrem em nosso mundo, não é? Mas foi muito rápido que nem deu para ver que animal era. Tudo bem. No próximo golpe, você vai morrer.-Naruto declarou.

Mas antes que eles continuassem a luta, Neji, Lee e Tenten surgiram de repente.

-Naruto você está bem?-Lee indagou.

-Estou não se preocupem. O que vocês tem que se preocuparem é com esse cara ai e a mulher que esta lá dentro do cofre.

-Muito bem. Lee, fique com o Naruto e imobilizem o mascarado. Tenten e eu vamos interceptar a que está no cofre.

-Mas que bagunça é essa.-a pessoa que era dona dessa voz, a qual Naruto reconhecera, era da dama em branco.-Shiroi, estou decepcionada. Eu disse para você não fazer uma bagunça.

-Desculpe-me, Megumi-sama.-ajoelhou-se Shiroi.-Eu achava que acabaria com esse insolente rapidamente, mas parece que ele tem alguma habilidade. Você deseja que eu acabe o serviço?

-Não é preciso. Já peguei o que queria.-ela mostrou um saco de plástico pequeno e dava para ver que tinha dentro. Pelo que parecia eram cinzas, que era sem duvidada do fundador do culto.-Vamos embora.

-Como você desejar, Megumi-sama.

Assim os dois deram as costas para o grupo de ninjas.

-Vocês não vão escapar tão fácil assim.-Lee correu ao encalço deles.-Konoha Gouriki Senpuu (Redemoinho Forte da Folha).

O ataque violento de Lee se aproximava com força total, mas não foi Shiroi que decidiu defender o ataque. Repentinamente a dama de branco puxou de seu kimono dois leques prateados, ela se virou para Lee e os abanou em sua direção. E antes que ele fosse

jogado para trás, ele recebeu um golpe invisível que parecia milhares de lanças destroçando seu corpo. Bateu contra o muro e caiu inconsciente, sangrando sem parar.

-Lee!-todos gritaram.

-Patético.-pronuncio a bela dama. E com isso ela e seu servo sumiram na noite.

Oi de novo. Só para avisar que esse personagem, o Shiroi(que é a palavra japonesa para ´´Branco) não foi eu que criei. Ele realmente existe no universo de Naruto, só que apareceu somente no manga e não teve uma participação tão grande no manga. Será que vocês conseguem descobrir quem é?


	5. Chapter 5

Antes de continuar historia, queria agradecer a S2 Uzumaki Taty S2 por me apoiar a continuar a historia. Muito obrigado. Thank you. Gracias. Domo arigato gosaimasu. Continuando.

Capitulo 4 

A sala estava escura. A única luz era de uma vela, mas mesmo assim mal dava para ver qualquer coisa, mas era o suficiente para uma pessoa ler um livro. E essa pessoa não estava lendo um livro simples. Rituais, pactos com criaturas sobre naturais, lendas, sim, lendas. Varias delas, de que só ensinava valor moral para as pessoas até as mais sombrias e macabras. Um livro sem nome, sem data, nem autor. Só com historias. Este era o livro que Hanzo lia.

-E a força dos youkais era devastadora. Criança e mulheres choravam por seu pais e maridos, massacrados e despedaçados. Sangue era que substituía a água de mares, lagos e chuva. Desespero, desespero. Era nossa única emoção.-fechou o livro com força, fazendo o seu eco se espalhar por todo aposento.-Mas que historia mais interessante. Típica daquela época.

-Vejo que você se empolgou mesmo por essa historia, não é?-um vulto apareceu ao seu lado e pelo jeito de falar dava para perceber quem era

-Futari-san, bem vindo de volta.-Hanzo o recebeu.

-Sim, sim é bom estar de volta. Mas tenho um assunto que preciso resolver e vim aqui para você saber.

-Tudo bem. Eu não tenho nenhuma razão para não obrigar a você não resolver esse assunto. Mas só por curiosidade, para onde você vai?

Ele ficou quieto por algum tempo.

-Konoha.

Três dias depois.

A aldeia da Folha. Konoha. Um lugar tranqüilo, cheio de jovens sonhadores, querendo o melhor a seu vilarejo. E também lar de uns dos maiores ninjas que o mundo já teve. Era de manha, os moradores realizando suas atividases diárias, crianças indo para escolas normais ou a famosa academia ninja.

Tudo estava em paz. Até um certo momento.

-Vocês estão me dizendo que duas pessoas entrarão no templo, arrombaram o cofre do item que vocês deveriam estar protegendo?-era claro que Tsunade estava no limite de sua paciência.-E ainda por cima um dos nossos melhore homens foi gravemente ferido. Bem vamos olhar pelo lado bom, podia ser pior, não é mesmo.-sarcasmo também era evidente.

-Mas Hokage-samas, conseguimos completar a missão com sucesso.-Tenten tentou justificar.

-É Tsunade-Obaachan, relaxe um pouco.

-Naruto, eu juro que se você não fosse tão importante para o vilarejo eu te jogaria pela janela cada vez que você me chamasse disso.

-Nós dois sabemos que isso é só boca para fora.

Tsunade suspirou.Isso não resultaria em nada essa ela sabia o que Naruto dizia era verdade. Mesmo depois de oito anos como Hokage, Tsunade não tinha mudado quase em nada. E nesses últimos oito anos ela fez um bom trabalho como Hokage. Ela conseguiu paz e prosperidade para seu vilarejo, imitando o jeito de ser dos Hokages passados, mas especialmente seu antigo e falecido mestre.

-Tudo bem, vocês estão dispensados. Mas Naruto, eu quero conversar algo com você.

-Por que logo eu? Queria ir logo para o Ichiraku para comer um bom ramen.

Sendo deixados a sós, continuaram a conversa.

-Pelo relatório que vocês me deram, você foi o único a lutar realmente com esses intrusos, não é mesmo?

-Foi sim baachan.

Uma veia pulou de sua testa quando ele disse o apelido irritante de novo. ´´Ele amadureceu muito, eu admito. ´´Mas quando ele vai para de me chamar assim. Dando um longo suspiro, Tsunade voltou ao assunto.

-Como eu ia dizendo, você foi o único que lutou, então você deve ter analisado eles.

-E você quer uma descrição completa deles e caso eles sejam uma ameaça a ANBU poderá lidar com eles, não é mesmo?

-Acertou em cheio.

-Mas que saco.

Depois de longas horas com explicações detalhadas, Naruto finalmente saia do escritório da Hokage. E só tinha um lugar no mundo que ele queria ir. Ichiraku Ramen.

-Nossa que fome. Também, não comi nada desde que cheguei aqui. Mas esse problema vai ser resolvido logo.

Entretido com sua fantasia, Naruto nem percebeu as pessoas em sua frente, esbarrando em uma delas com força suficiente para derrubar os dois.

-Sumimasen, sumimasem.-falava com vergonha por causa de sua falta de atenção, ainda em cima da pessoa com quem ele havia caído, sem ver quem era.

-Nã...não se preocupe, Naruto-kun.-dava para perceber timidez na voz dessa pessoa.

-Naruto desengonçado. Olhe por onde anda.-o dono da segunda voz era uma pessoa claramente irritada, seguida por um latido.

-Você precisa prestar mais atenção quando você anda, Naruto, ou senão acidentes como esse vai sempre acontecer com você.-e esse jeito de falar, o da segunda pessoa, deixava ele meio nervoso.

Era a antiga equipe 8.

-Ah, desculpe Hinata.-falou logo depois que saiu de cima dela.

Kiba e Akamaru. Uma das melhores duplas em toda Konoha. Kiba tinha deixado o cabelo crescer, chegando a fazer um rabo-de-cavalo, dando a ele ainda mais um aspecto de rebelde. Vestia um casaco todo preto, que ele tinha desde os quinze anos, combinando com sua calça. Ele também tinha botado mais tatuagens do clã Inuzuka, que começavam de seu pescoço até entrar na sua camisa, onde com certeza continuava. Akamaru não tinha mudado quase nada nos últimos quatro anos, só parecia um pouco mais velho.

Shino tinha mudado muito pouco. Ele ainda andava com o seu sobretudo, que cobria tudo e só deixava os olhos a ver, mas agora ele carregava, o que parecia ser uma espécie de bolsa que nem seu pai, mas com certeza era para carrega mais insetos com ele, em caso de luta, é claro.

Hinata tinha mudado muito fisicamente ao longo dos anos. Ela estava um pouco mais alta e tinha se transformado de uma adolescente de quinze anos até uma jovem e atraente mulher e tornando se uma excelente jounin. Sua personalidade também tinha mudado. Agora ela tinha uma auto-estima maior, mas ainda continuava com uma certa timidez. O que menos mudou era seu visual, no qual ela continuava usando seu casaco roxo, no qual ela se sentia segura e confortável. Mas uma coisa que nunca ira mudar nela era sua atração por Naruto, que no começo era apenas um amor infantil, mas começando a cresce foi crescer, desde que tinha terminado o primeiro exame chuunin, em algo maior, algo que fazia ela ainda mais nervosa quando Naruto estava próximo. E esse algo era amor. Um amor forte, que crescia todo dia e ela não sendo capaz de se declarar a ele, mas jurava que um dia iria conseguir essa façanha e isso era uma promessa de vida dela. Mas como tinha dito antes, ela continuava com a mesma timidez quando esta próxima a Naruto e a posição que os dois estavam antes não ajudavam em nada esse assunto, deixando ela vermelha feito tomate.

-Ai, ai. Quando é que você vai parar de agir como um tonto?-Kiba provocou diretamente, sem hesitar em nenhuma palavra.-Quero dizer, você já é um jounin, então por que você não tenta agir como um? E são essas horas que me pergunto como você virou genin.

-Hum, que estranho. Se eu me lembro bem, não foi eu que te dei a surra da sua vida no nosso primeiro exame chuunin?

-Aquilo foi sorte. E se lutarmos de novo eu ganho desta vez, seu...seu...seu...-e ficou sem terminar a frase, por causa de um certo individuo.

-Ora, ora, ora. Se não é aquela pessoa que chamou meu estilo de vestir de esquisito.

´´Essa voz. Não pensava que ele estava falando serio quando disse que vinha pra cá.era os pensamentos de Naruto.

Hesitantemente, Naruto foi virando até se dar de cara com aquele sujeito que ele havia encontrado no meio do caminho. A mesma roupa preta e branca. O mesmo chapéu engraçado(a cartola). E o mesmo tom de voz, que parecia que ele podia começar a rir a qualquer momento.

-Ei Naruto, quem é esse ai?-Kiba como sempre foi o primeiro a perguntar.

-Pensando bem, eu não sei.

Essa resposta o deixou parecendo idiota, mas era verdade. O sujeito nunca tinha dito seu nome.

Vendo a confusão em suas caras, o visitante decidiu falar.

-Ah, mas que coisa. Eu não tinha me apresentado naquela hora para você. Vocês podem me chamar de Futari.

-Prazer em conhece-lo, Futari-san. Eu sou Hyuuga Hinata.

-Prazer. Sou Aburame Shino.

-Inuzuka Kiba.

-E você meu amigo loiro?

-Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto. Aprenda esse nome, porque ele vai ficar famoso.

-Convencido.-Kiba pronunciou, obtendo só um olhar mortal de Naruto.

-Bem, nós vamos indo.-declarou Shino.

-É mesmo. A gente tem que organizar o próximo exame chuunin.

-Nos vemos em outra hora, Naruto-kun.

Sendo assim, a antiga equipe 8 despediram-se e continuaram o seu caminho. Mas Naruto está longe de ficar sozinho e comer em paz.

-E agora, Uzumaki-san? O que fazemos agora?-Futari colocou seu braço em volta do ombro de Naruto e se apoiando como se ele fosse cair.

Ele apenas suspirou. ´´Hoje com certeza vai ser um longo dia.

-Eu tava indo para comer ramen, então...-

-Então comer ramen vai ser. Por favor, lidere o caminho.

´´É. Sem sombra de duvida que vai ser um longo dia.

Já era final da tarde e Futari ainda não tinha saído de perto de Naruto. Foi um dia cansativo. De manha ele teve que fazer um relatório oral e escrito ao mesmo tempo, que levou horas, e agora tinha um estranho que ele só tinha visto uma vez em sua vida e tratava Naruto como se fosse um velho amigo. No Ichiraku, ele não parava de perguntar sobre o que era ramen, perguntando isso e aquilo sem parar. E o mais irritante era que ele agia feito uma criança, sempre se impressionando com tudo que via e isso estava ficando demais para Naruto. Além do mais, a companhia dele não era algo confortante, o que piorava mais ainda.

Os dois caminhavam pela rua principal da vila, recebendo muitos olhares curiosos. Todo mundo deixava de fazer seu trabalho só para dar uma olhada no estranho visitante. ´´Ótimo. Mal chegou aqui e já ficou famoso. Pena que não foi em um bom sentido.Naruto contemplava isso em sua mente.

-Já sei o que você está pensando. Mal que eu cheguei aqui e já sou centro das atenções. Não se preocupe, eu sou assim mesmo. Hipnotizo as pessoas com meu charme natural.-finalizou Futari, dando aquela mesmo pose engraçada, ganhando mais olhares e alguns comentários.

-Nossa você não tem jeito.-Naruto falou, logo seguido com um suspiro.

Passou-se mais meia hora, sem nenhum dos dois falar. Eles estavam na ponte onde era ponto de encontro do time 7.

´´Kakashi-sensei, você está atrasado de novo.

´´É isso mesmo, da bronca nele Sakura-chan.

´´Hum...

´´Mas eu me desviei novamente do caminho da vida e vocês sabem como é, né?

´´MENTIROSO.

Nossa. Quantas lembranças desse lugar.

-É bom ter lembranças felizes em sua juventude.-Futari falou sem aviso.-Não é mesmo Naruto-san?

Naruto se espantou com a quebra do silêncio, principalmente porque parecia que Futari tinha lido seu pensamento e parecia completamente sério quando tinha falado sobre aquilo. Onde estava aquele jeito juvenil de ser dele? Por que ele mudou de tom?

-Você deve estar agora surpreendido, tentando descobrir como conseguir saber o que você estava pensando.-e com uma nova frase, uma nova supresa para Naruto.

-Como é que...-

-Consigo fazer isso? Simples. Não é mágica, mas sim leitura das expressões do rosto da pessoa. Agora pouco você estava calmo e você estava muito pensativo quando chegamos nesse lugar, então eu assumi que você estava tendo uma boa lembrança, só isso.-explicou Futari, como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.-Desculpe se eu te assustei.

Impressionante. Era a único pensamento que Naruto estava tendo agora. A um segundo atrás ele parecia uma pessoa completamente distraída, mas agora tinha virado em um observador profissional. ´´Quem é esse cara?. Um sentimento de admiração havia surgido em Naruto por esse estranho.

-Hehe. E lá vou eu fazendo graça de novo. Sabia que os peixes não fecham os olhos quando dormem?-Futari falou, tirando Naruto de seus pensamentos.

Lá se foi aquele sentimento de admiração. Só que dessa vez, Naruto começou a rir do comentário de Futari. Era estranho. Apesar de seu tom infantil ter voltado, parecia ainda como se fosse outra pessoa, sendo sua presença mais agradável.

-Você tem algum sonho, Naruto-san?-outra vez pegando Naruto desprevenido.

-Mas é claro, todo mundo tem, não é? Mas o meu sonho é me tornar o Hokage.

-Hokage?

-Ah é. Esqueci que você não é daqui. O Hokage é o líder de Konoha, protegendo a todos da vila contra qualquer coisa que os prejudiquem. Mas o que mais legal de ser Hokage é que ele é respeitado por todos é isso que eu acho. Hehehehe. Desculpe se eu parecia uma criança falando, mas é assim como eu sou.

-Você não deveria pedir desculpas por quem você é, e além do mais, você tem um bom sonho.-novamente aquele ar de sábio tinha aparecido novamente, deixando Naruto impressionado mais uma vez.

-Mas tenho uma pergunta. Por que você me perguntou isso?

Futari o encarou por alguns instantes, virando para o outro lado, dando um suspiro.

-Por que queria ver se tinha mais pessoas que tem um sonho. Hoje em dia pessoas estão parando de acreditar em que acreditam e passam a serem escravas do dinheiro e outras coisas que só serve para atrapalhar a vida.-seu olhar parecia distante, como se estivesse lembrando de algo.-Eu também tenho um sonho, que era para melhorar esse mundo. Hum, mas creio eu que isso é impossível já que vivemos em um mundo infestado por pessoas que se aproveitam dos outros e não a mínima o que acontece depois.

-Não desista.-desta vez foi Naruto que o pegou desprevenido.-Se você tem um sonho você tem que proteger ele. Talvez seja difícil, mas com certeza você se criticara pelo resto de sua vida se pelo menos você não tentar. E você tem um bom sonho também, não é esquisito?

Futari ficou em silêncio, contemplando em que Naruto tinha dito.´´É, realmente não há o que dizer contra isso.pensou ele feliz.´´Você tem certeza disso?uma segunda voz ecoou em sua mente.´´Você acredita mesmo que você deve lutar para proteger um mundo degenerado como esse. Hum, que patético. Você ficou livre demais.e assim sua mente voltou ao silêncio absoluto.

-Ei, esquisito, você esta bem? Ta calado já faz algum tempo.-quando Naruto terminou de falar, aquela sensação desagradável voltou.

-Ah, Naruto-san. Não é nada não. Só estava com a cabeça nas nuvens.-e aquele tom juvenil que causava arrepio em Naruto voltou com tudo. Podia sentir que algo tinha mudado.-Bem, foi bom fazer este passeio com você, mas já esta na hora de eu voltar ao meu trabalho.

-Hein? Quer dizer que você não veio aqui de férias?-uma pergunta idiota, pensou Naruto.-Mas que tipo de trabalho?

Ele parou no meio do caminho, girando a cabeça o suficiente para encarar Naruto e tinha estampado em seu rosto um sorriso de louco.

-Isso é segredo.

Concluiu ele, partindo e desaparecendo na noite.

Madrugada. Uma hora do dia que nem todo mundo aprecia. Mas também, se todo mundo gostasse iria perde seu valor. Era o momento onde era somente você, sendo possível ver e apreciar a beleza da lua nessa noite perfeita. Mas hoje não seria um dia de aprecio a essa beleza.

-Trio cinco, avisando que tudo está calmo aqui na entrada, cambio.-o ANBU falou através do radio para seus companheiros.-E como está o ambiente ai dentro?

-Parece que também aqui dentro está tudo calmo. Avisaremos se encontrarmos algo suspeito.-outro ANBU respondeu.

-Câmbio desligo.-assim o rádio ficou mudo.

-Como hoje tem uma bela lua.Que pena que a gente não pode estar de guarda lá fora para apreciar melhor essa beleza.

Seus companheiros apenas suspiraram. Novato, era o que os dois pensavam. Sempre que era para fazer vigia no quartel da ANBU, era para trazer um novato junto, para ele se acostumar com o trabalho de policia de Konoha. Também né, ser a elite da Hokage era algo com muita honra, mas não deixava de ser chato ter que cuidar de pessoas que acabaram de entrar na ANBU, sempre se falando sem parar em como foi difícil chegar até aquele ponto. E esse com certeza era o primeiro dia desse cara como ANBU, dava para perceber só de olhar, mas felizmente o silêncio tranqüilo voltou, mas não por muito tempo.

-Trio cinco aqui, parece que avistamos alguém se aproximando daqui. Vamos ver quem é, e...mas o que é isso?!!!

-Está tudo bem?

-Não sei. Parece que o não identificado não está sozinho, tem mais dois e de repente começou a atacar.

-Qual a sua posição agora?

-O Takada ordenou a gente se esconder para que quando o estranho aproximasse mais sem ficar assustado com a gente. Mas apareceu mais esses dois e começaram a atacar.

-E o Tanaka, o que houve com ele?

-Foi morto em um só golpe.

Essa informação trouxe um desconforto para os guardas internos. Quem seria louco o suficiente para atacar a ANBU em seu território e ainda por cima matar um dos guardas?

-Onde está o inimigo agora?

-Ele está...que estranho, os outros dois estão ali, mas o primeiro que a gente viu sumiu...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH.-pelo grito que o guarda deu, era claro que foi um grito de dor.

-Perdemos a transmissão.

-Mas que merda. Kenta vai chamar reforço.Rápido.

Mas virando para onde o companheiro deles deveria estar, estava olhando para um homem bem grande, com mais ou menos dois metros e sessenta de altura e se vestia com um manto todo preto, cobrindo ele de pés a cabeça.

-Quem é você? Cadê o Kenta?-pânico era óbvio na voz do ANBU.

Virando para outro lado para ver se conseguia fugir dessa situação, se deparou com outra figura, não tão alto quanto o primeiro, mas ainda dava para intimidar e esse se vestia completamente branco.

-Midori, vamos ter que lutar para sair daqui. Entendeu?-perguntou a sua colega feminina, mas ninguém respondeu.-Droga Midori, responda quando eu falar.-gritou ele, se virando para encarar ela.

Mas quando se deparou com ela, viu que não tinha mais vida em seus olhos. E podia ser visto uma fina linha de sangue escapando de sua boca antes de ser despedaçada por completo.

-Mi...Mido...Midori!!!!!!!!-chorou o ANBU.

-Yare, yare. Não imaginava que ia ser tão fácil entrar no quartel-general da ANBU. Ouvi falar que vocês era de elite, mas pelo jeito era mentira.-o assassino tinha um tom de voz juvenil que foi percebido pelo ANBU amedrontado.-Já que você está tão assustado, vou fazer sua morte sem dor nenhuma, certo?

Terminando de falar, lançou seu ataque, que foi tão rápido que e preciso, prometendo o que tinha dito para o sujeito degolado, agora com a cabeça rolando no chão, com a mesma expressão de medo que tinha quando ainda estava vivo.

. Eu espero não ter exagerado a parte de falar sobre os sentimentos da Hinata por Naruto, e me desculpem se não gostaram, mas é esse o meu casal preferido do anime. Eu espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo. Vocês ainda vão saber o que era essa outra voz na mente do Futari.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5

A noticia tinha se espalhado por toda Konoha. Uma invasão ao quartel-general da ANBU, tendo mais de onze vigias mortos. Nunca isso tinha acontecido, porque ninguém era louco para fazer isso. Mas parece que loucura não foi um problema para esse intruso. Uma multidão se reunia na frente do prédio, vendo ninjas médicos carregando vários sacos de corpos. Familiares e amigos dos mortos foram avisado do ocorrido, e agora caiam no chão, chorando com a perde de alguém importante na vida deles. Mas a vida é assim. O que foi feito foi feito, e não tem nada que você pode fazer para evitar isso.

-Meu Deus. Que coisa mais macabra.-um dos médicos falou, horrorizado com o último encontrado.

O cadáver parecia mais uma boneca de pano que foi usado brutalmente por uma criança perversa. A coluna vertebral foi torcida de um modo grotesco, podendo ser ver com isso varias fraturas expostas. Os joelhos e cotovelos estavam do lado contrario, dando ainda mais pavor de se olhar para o corpo distorcido. Demoraram em botar o cadáver dentro do saco de corpos, porque temiam que qualquer movimento brusco podia deformar mais ainda o corpo.

-Parece que quem fez isso se tomou seu tempo fazendo isso. Provavelmente um sádico.

-É. Será que já tem uma pista de quem foi quem é o intruso?

Antes que podiam continuar a conversa foram interrompidos por alguém atrás dele, e não foi nada gentil.

-Voltem ao trabalho. Vocês podem fofocar o quantovocês quiserem mais tarde.-gritou uma voz feminina.

-E quem é você para mandar na gente?-se virou um dos distraídos para a dona da voz, logo se arrependendo por ter perguntado com arrogância.

-Como foi que você disse? Repita.-ordenou Sakura, puxando ele pela roupa e fazendo uma cara de poucos amigos.

O homem não conseguiu cumprir o que foi ordenado por causa do medo, que havia tomado conta de seu corpo.

-Desculpe Sakura-sama. Por favor, perdoe meu amigo. Ele anda muito relaxado ultimamente.-suplicou o segundo.

-Tudo bem.Vou deixar passar essa.-falou Sakura, agora com um tom doce para o segundo por causa da maneira que ele pediu desculpa respeitosamente.

-Mas se você fizer isso de novo, ai que não vai ter segunda chance.-Sakura apontou seu dedo ao amedrontado.

-Domo arigato, Sakura-sama.-e assim ele se foi, carregando seu companheiro ainda paralisado.

-Nossa, que folgado aquele cara.

Haruno Sakura, agora chefa do setor médico de Konoha, também havia mudado. Seu porte físico era de uma mulher madura, recebendo vários olhares, mas sempre os ignorando. Seu estilo também tinha mudado um pouco. Ela usava uma versão azul de sua antiga roupa de quando tinha quinze anos vestindo a sua bata branca por cima, fazendo ela parecer mais importante do que já era. Mas seu cabelo ainda continuava curto, tornando uma das partes de seu corpo mais importante para ela, como lembrança de seu ato de coragem no exame chuunin.

-Eu posso ver que você está fazendo seriamente o seu trabalho, Sakura.-disse uma voz calma, e seu jeito de falar era inconfundível para Sakura.

-Sasuke-san!-falou, surpreendida pelo seu aparecimento repentino.

Uchiha Sasuke. O traidor de Konoha. Havia quatro anos que Naruto tinha retornado com ele. Foi difícil convencer ele, mas Naruto não se desviou de sua promessa de vida para Sakura. Trazer Sasuke de volta a qualquer custo. Ele foi punido pelos seus atos, como nunca sair do nível de genin, só podia sair do vilarejo acompanhado por um esquadrão da ANBU, e estar sendo constantemente vigiado. Mas essas coisas não eram algo com que Sasuke esquentava a cabeça. Desde que ele tinha voltado não falava com ninguém, mas ninguém mais alem de seus companheiros queria falar com ele. Aos poucos ele foi começando a falar de novo, mas só pouca coisa e mais algum tempo depois começou a conversa com outros ninjas, sem ser só Naruto, Sakura e Kakashi, mas ainda mantinha alguma distancia com a maioria. Ele podia somente trabalhar em missões pequenas, mas como houve o incidente no quartel, ele teve permissão de ajudar.

Sasuke tinha agora o rosto mais sério, o que o deixava ainda mais anti-social. Suas roupas eram pretas, parecidas com as do Itachi quando ele ainda não tinha deixado o vilarejo, e com o símbolo orgulhoso dos Uchihas nas costas. Carregava consigo a sua Kusonagi, a espada que recebeu de Orochimaru. Apesar das lembranças de um passado que ele estava tentando corrigir, ela era uma boa espada e por isso Sasuke resolveu ficar com ela, o qual foi uma boa decisão, sendo que ela foi muito útil a ele. Mas ainda tinha pessoas que quando passavam o olhavam com medo, mas ele não podia as culpar e nem queria que elas entendessem os seus motivos. Para ele, só precisava que certas pessoas o entendessem, e isso era o que importava para ele.

-Qual é a situação, Sakura-san?-desde que ele tinha voltado, ele aprendeu a respeitar mais as pessoas também.

-Parece que esse nosso visitante entrou sem nenhum esforço. Aparentemente ele devia saber a arquitetura do prédio, porque quando ele chegava perto das áreas de locais que com certeza tem maior número de pessoas ele desviava o caminho. Nós concluímos isso porque sempre que ele matava alguém ele ia em uma direção contraria, provavelmente não querendo se arriscar a encontrar mais pessoas no caminho.

-É, ele sabia mesmo por onde estava indo. Mas como isso é possível? Talvez seja alguém da ANBU?

-É uma possibilidade. Mas há outro fato que você deve saber.

-Qual?

-Que um dia antes disso acontecer, me avisaram que a ficha da construção do quartel havia sumido, mas algumas horas depois foi encontrado. Será esse intruso gravou tudo que estava na ficha?

-É uma possibilidade, não devemos descartar. Mas a pergunta é, como uma pessoa pode decorar uma ficha inteira em apenas algumas horas? Só se ele tivesse o Sharingan, mas essa hipótese não é possível. Memória fotográfica é meu melhor palpite agora.

-Você tem razão Sasuke. Vamos continuar a investigar.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, raciocinando uma hipótese mais possível do que eles já tinham, mas nada chegava para eles.

-Sakura-sama, encontramos algo no cenário do crime.-foi uma ótima coisa que acabaram de ouvir.-Aqui está.

Levantando seu braço direito, o ninja médico mostrou uma sacola transparente, contendo um óculos de sol quebrado. ´´Que estranho. Para uma pessoa que entra no quartel da ANBU sem se esforça e saber todos os caminhos do prédio e fazer algo estúpido como deixar rastros.Sasuke contemplava essa questão.

-Antes que eu me esqueça, teve alguma coisa roubada?-

Em um dos várias pousadas de Konoha, estava Futari e em sua mão havia uma pasta, contendo informações sobre o primeiro Hokage.

-Quanta coisa sobre uma só pessoa. Vai ser mais difícil do que imaginei. Mas encontrar a lista de sua descendência nesta pasta vai facilitar as coisas para mim. E vejo que você gostou da cama, não é Megumi-san?

-Insolente como sempre.-foi sua resposta.-E então já descobriu quem é que nós estamos procurando?

-Ainda não.

-Mas que humano inútil você é.

-E você é uma bruxa velha.-contra-atacou sem hesitar.

Eles apenas se encararam por alguns instantes, até que Megumi rompeu o silêncio.

-Hanzo-sama vai vim para cá para que tudo de certo. Eu considero uma boa idéia, considerando que é você que está aqui.

-É, você tem razão.

E terminando a conversa, Megumi sumiu em pleno ar.

-Bem onde foi que eu parei mesmo? Ah sim, Tsunade, a descendente do Primeiro mais conhecida em Konoha.

Já era noite. A lua estava cheia, do jeito que Hanzo gostava.

-Então essa é Konoha? É maior do que eu imaginava. Megumi-san, Futari-san. Está tudo pronto?

Os dois surgiram imediatamente atrás dele.

-Sim, Hanzo-sama.-Megumi falou.

-Ótimo. Então vamos encontrar essa tal da Tsunade.

-Com prazer, Hanzo-sama.-Futari replicou.

Sumiram de vista, partindo em caminhos diferentes.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6

Nem uma só alma perambulava nas ruas. Todos esperando para um novo amanha, para prosseguirem com suas vidas e ganhar o dia. Infelizmente nem todos estavam na terra dos sonhos. Na plena madrugada, uma pessoa ainda trabalhava em relatórios atrasados das missões. E essa pessoa apesar de ser um dos shinobis mais capacitados e pacientes para esse tipo de trabalho, já estava começando a ficar realmente irritado com folha atrás de folha. Era Shikamaru. Tinha sido obrigado a fazer esse trabalho, apesar de ser voluntário, no caso dele. ´´A Hokage tem que começar a fazer mais o seu próprio trabalho.era a única coisa que ele repetia quando sempre era convocado para isso.

Apesar de dos anos se passarem, Shikamaru foi ganhando mais feições adultas, chegando até fazer um cavanhaque que nem o pai, mas logo desistiu ao perceber que ele atrai vários comentários e perguntas indesejáveis. Agora como jounin ele tinha mais trabalho em suas mãos, o que não era algo para ficar feliz, no ver dele, agora ocupado não só com missões, mas também com trabalho monótonos como estes.

-De todos os jounin disponíveis, ela tem que sempre me escolher para isso.-suspirou ele.-Mas finalmente terminei.

Era um alivio e tanto para ele, que depois de muitas horas sentado, poder ir dormir e relaxar. ´´Vou pedir um dia de folga amanha. Ninguém agüenta fazer isso todo dia.

Já ia saindo quando ouviu algo caindo na sala vizinha a sua. ´´Ah não, agora não. Por favor não.pensava, mas mesmo contra a vontade ele foi ver o que era. Talvez fosse um funcionário que ficou trabalhando até tarde que nem ele, ou talvez a janela estava aberta e o vento entrou derrubando tudo, mas não importa as possibilidades porque tinha uma que era para ser preocupante. Um ladrão. Muito pouco provável, mas esse acontecimento recente no quartel da ANBU o incentivava a ver o que ou quem era.

Aproximou-se devagar da porta vizinha, não querendo que soubessem que estava ali. Não pressentia ninguém do outro lado, abrindo logo a porta para ver que seu pressentimento estava certo. A janela estava aberta. Acalmou-se e foi fechar ela. Mas quando chegou perto o suficiente para ver pela janela, percebeu um vulto veloz correndo do prédio. ´´ Hoje não vou ter descanso tão fácil.

Megumi se encontrava esperando em cima de um apartamento qualquer, paciente para a volta de Shiroi com informações em relação ao seu alvo. Contemplar a lua era seu único passatempo naquela hora, mas era algo que ela fazia sempre, admirando todas as noites a beleza dessa figura branca iluminada. Mas apesar desse prazer por causa da observação, também trazia varias lembranças.

Ela se lembrava de uma pequena criança em seu colo, sorrindo em sua direção e isso dava a ela conforto. Mas essa memória não durou muito tempo, tendo essa felicidade em seu coração sendo ocupado por o mais puro dos ódios, só de lembrar o que aconteceu depois.

Mas antes que pudesse piorar, Shiroi surgiu repentinamente ajoelhado e de cabeça baixa a seu lado.

-Me perdoe Megumi-sama pela minha demora, mas creio eu que encontrei a localização da Hokage. Devemos avisar os outros ou agir sozinhos?

-Com certeza Hanzo deve saber onde ela se encontra. Provavelmente deixou isso por nossa conta, mas não posso falar o mesmo de Futari. Vamos Shiroi. Você vai na frente, eu logo te sigo.

-Sim minha mestra.

Assim ele partiu mais uma vez, deixando ela em pensamento. Passaram-se mais alguns minutos sem nada acontecer, até que Megumi girou violentamente, com leques em mão, dando um movimento rápido com eles a sua esquerda vendo que o que ela tinha notado se escondendo se esquivar a tempo para não ser atingido.

-Você não sabe que um rato covarde tem que ser esconder melhor para que o gato não o pegue? Bem tanto faz, agora que você vai morrer.-falou Megumi com um tom venenoso.

-E eu pensando que tava tão bem escondido. Mas parece que não tem como evitar.-Shikamaru falou.

-Pelo jeito Shiroi não apagou suas pegadas tão bem, mas pelo menos com isso vou poder me divertir um pouco.

Mal ela tinha terminado a frase que ela tinha lançado outro ataque e desta vez foi bem mais rápido do que o primeiro. ´´Ela me lembra a Temari, no mau sentido é claro.pensou e que Temari não soubesse dessa comparação. Mas ela era realmente parecida com ela em questão aos ataques com os leques, que a cada novo golpe parecia uma forte rajada de vento cortante, não dando a ele a menor chance de se aproximar dela. Tentou uma estratégia de distração bem simples, porque mesmo ela sendo uma inimiga forte, Shikamaru achava que ela não conheceria técnicas shinobis. Jogou kunais e shurikens contra ela, para aproveitar a distração com as armas e prender ela no Kage Mane no Jutsu para prender ela. Mas não foi o planejado que ocorreu. Nem teve tempo dele fazer os selos de mãos para o jutsu, tendo que esquivar novamente, mas desta vez não foi das ventanias que o leque produzia, mas de suas próprias armas, que por pouco não o tinha transformado em um mira ao alvo ambulante.

-Você chama isso de ataque? Nem tive problema em fazer ele se voltar contra você.-dava para notava o tom de desprezo.-Não sabe mais nada a não ser esquivar?-provocou, continuando a menos prezar Shikamaru.

Vendo essa oportunidade única, Shikamaru usou o Kage Mane no Jutsu, fazendo sua sombra esticar e indo à direção de Megumi. Vendo a sombra se aproximar, Megumi apesar de não se preocupar muito com esse novo ataque não queria ser pega de supresa começou a ser afastar rapidamente, mas a sombra era mais rápida, não deixando de persegui-la e até iria prender ela, se não fosse que ela havia chegado em seu comprimento máximo.

-Não sei o que era isso, mas prefiro não arriscar. Mas vendo sua cara posso apostar que isso era algo para vencer logo essa luta, não era?

-Pode até ser, mas também não significa que não tenho outros truques.

Quando terminou sua frase, arremessou mais uma onda de kunais e shurikens. Ela tinha defendido de novo esse ataque sem nenhuma dificuldade e achando patético essas tentativas de acertar ela. Foi logo surpreendida quando ouviu algo se estourando seguido por uma luz ofuscante vindo atrás dela. Tentou se virar para ver o que era, mas não conseguia. Ela estava completamente paralisada.

-Kage Mane No Jutsu, um sucesso.-falou Shikamaru.

-Mas o que é isso? Como você fez isso.-Megumi mais ordenava do que perguntava.

-Se que realmente saber, isso foi bastante simples. Na primeira vez quando eu ataquei você com kunais e shurikens, você não as considerou grande coisa, nem se preocupando com esse meu segundo ataque. Se você tivesse prestado atenção, teria notado que uma delas tinha preso nela uma pequena bomba de luz, que mirei para que passa-se por você e pousar atrás de você e quando ela explodiu e em relação a sua posição no momento fez com que a luz projetasse sua sombra para mais perto da minha que já estava bem perto de você. E foi assim que eu ganhei e você perdeu.-terminou ele não parecendo entusiasmado em explicar o que aconteceu.

-Não acha que você tenha vencido ainda humano.-gritou ela.

-E por que você acha isso?-zombou Shikamaru.

Não devia ter perguntado. Shikamaru ouviu algo cortando o ar, que estava vindo em sua direção e por sorte conseguiu desviar, mas não pode ser dito a mesma coisa para o seu rabo de cavalo. Na sua frente estava Shiroi, pronto para um novo ataque a sua cabeça. E essa distração fez com que Shikamaru perdesse o controle do seu jutsu.

-Você se machucou, Megumi-sama?

-Não, está tudo bem Shiroi. Eu vou continuar a procura, mas você fica aqui e elimine esse peste.

-Como você desejar.

Depois que Megumi sumiu de vista, Shiroi voltou toda sua atenção para Shikamaru. Nenhum se movia querendo ver se existisse alguma abertura na guarda do oponente, mexendo os olhos para todos os cantos possíveis. Shikamaru tentava formula um plano contra esse novo adversário, mas ele tinha que ver como ele lutava primeiro.

-Pela técnica que você estava usando agora a pouco, você é do clã Nara, não é?-perguntou Shiroi.-Eu te dou parabéns por ter achado um jeito de prender a minha mestra com essa técnica, mas infelizmente para você que eu não vou cair no mesmo truque.

Shiroi levou sua mão para as suas costas, onde tinha uma pequena bolsa, retirando dela uma pequena cápsula, logo jogando ela e antes que ela chegasse no chão, Shikamaru percebeu Shiroi fazendo alguns selos de mão, mas não deu para ver qual jutsu era por causa da grande cortina de fumaça que a cápsula havia produzido.

-Agora você não vai saber aonde mirar a sua sombra.-sussurrou Shiroi.

-Mas isso não vai adiantar de nada por causa do vento.-retrucou Shikamaru.

-Então vou ter que mata-lo antes que isso aconteça.

Mesmo não tivesse toda essa fumaça Shikamaru não perceberia os vultos atrás dele, que estavam vindo com velocidade total e agressividade máxima. Antes que ele gritasse de dor, suas pernas e braços foram imobilizados por algo que parecia uma armadilha de urso. Como ele havia previsto o vento tinha levado a fumaça embora, revelando o que havia o prendido. Eram quatro cachorros ninjas, muito semelhantes ao de Kakashi, mas esses eram um pouco maiores e com aparência mais agressiva e rosnavam com cada tentativa de Shikamaru se soltar de suas mandíbulas, ameaçando arrancar um braço ou perna dele.

-Eu não gosto de fazer as pessoas sofrerem, então por isso vou matar você sem que sinta dor nenhuma.-Shiroi declarou antes de se prepara para dar o golpe de misericórdia.

O tempo pareceu ir mais devagar para Shikamaru, que estava de cara a cara com a morte. Lembranças de quando estava na academia ninja, o exame Chunnin, a sua missão para recuperar Sasuke, quando Asuma morreu na sua frente, a luta contra Hidan e Kakuzo da Akatsuki. Tudo isso e muito mais lhe vinha na mente. ´´Então é verdade quando dizem que sua toda sua vida passa diante dos seus olhos quando você vai morrer.. Havia se passado em um segundo tudo isso, mas para ele parecia uma eternidade. Fechou os olhos quando viu Shiroi correndo em sua direção, com espada em punho, e se preparou para a lâmina fria que iria acabar com a sua existência. Mas ela nunca veio e teve uma surpresa quando abriu os olhos.

-Yare, yare, Shikamaru. Parece que você está precisando de ajuda.

Era Hatake Kakashi na sua frente. Os cães ninjas que estavam segurando ele haviam se transformado em fumaça, deixando ele livre e com o corpo todo dolorido. Kakashi estava em posição de luta, encarando Shiroi, enquanto esse parecia surpreso com essa aparição.

-Parece que você é habilidoso. Você conseguiu botar Shikamaru em xeque-mate, então acho que vou ter que ir com tudo contra você.-falou antes de puxar o seu protetor do olho esquerdo, revelando o Sharingan. Assustou-se quando viu o que Shiroi segurava, que era a pequena espada katana.

-On...onde você conseguiu isso?-falou um espantado Kakashi.

Shiroi apenas deu uma rápida risada.

-Há quanto tempo eu não te vejo, musuko.

Obs: a palavra ´´musuko significa ´´filho em japonês. Então acham que já sabem qual é o nome de Shiroi.

Desculpe pela demora de fazer esse capitulo, mas é que estive muito ocupado esses dias. Próximo capitulo, ´´Pai e filho.


	8. Chapter 8

Mil desculpas pela demoro, eu é que tava com pouca imaginação para como fazer esse capitulo.

Capitulo 7

Konoha Shiroi no Kiba. Um dos maiores heróis que Konoha já teve. Conhecido também como Hatake Sakumo. Era um ninja respeitado e poderoso, comparado aos sannins. Mas a tragédia não havia poupado ele. Em uma missão de alta importância para Konoha, os seus companheiros de equipe tinham entrado em uma armadilha e estavam a um passo da morte, e mesmo sabendo que não completar a missão seria um grande prejuízo para a vila, ele escolheu salvar a vida de seus companheiros. E foi ai que sua desgraça começou. Konoha havia sofrido por causa dessa missão não cumprida, e todos passaram a culpar Sakumo, incluindo os companheiros de quem havia salvo a vida. A vergonha e desgosto eram grandes demais onde ele terminou se suicidando.

E agora ele estava de volta a vida, na frente de seu filho.

Espanto era algo previsível no rosto de Kakashi, mesmo com aquela máscara cobrindo quase tudo. Memórias de quando ele havia encontrado seu pai morto no chão, envolto pelo próprio sangue e segurando uma espada, fincada em sua barriga, inerte no chão. Era lembrança e tanto.

-O que houve Kakashi? Você está muito distraído.-veio uma voz atrás.

Shiroi estava com sua pequena katana, pronto para dar o golpe final, sem hesitação no ataque. Se Kakashi tivesse ficado um pouco mais em suas lembranças, ele não teria mais a cabeça.

-Se você continuar assim essa luta não vai continuar por muito tempo.

Não. Não podia ser seu pai. Afinal, ele nem havia mostrado o rosto. Mas tinha a questão da katana que ele segurava. Era idêntica a qual seu pai usava e foi herdada por ele próprio, mas deixou ela de lado havia muitos anos. Ele podia ter roubado para usar ela para desequilibrar Kakashi, mas ele a usava como se fosse parte do próprio corpo que nem o seu pai. Realmente ele não sabia o que pensar.

-Você ainda não saiu dessa distração. Por que será? Talvez seja porque você não acredita que sou eu. Se esse for o caso deixe eu te mostrar.

Shiroi levantou a mão devagar, indo em direção a sua máscara de cachorro. Parecia cena de filme em câmera lenta, finalmente removendo sua máscara, revelando um rosto semelhante ao de Kakashi. Seus cabelos eram prateados, que nem ele e os traços do rosto eram mais velhos que de Kakashi, mas ainda assim muito parecido.

-E se ainda não acreditar no que vê, pode usar esse sharingan para ver se isso é uma ilusão ou não.-acrescentou Shiroi.

Era verdade. Seu pai havia voltado dos mortos. Mas a pergunta era, como ele fez isso?

-Impossível.-era tudo que Kakashi conseguia falar.

-Kakashi-senpai, precisamos nos livrar dele.-Shikamaru falou, lembrando que ele ainda estava no local da luta.- Ele deve ser só um peão daquela mulher, do jeito que ele obedece ela. Precisamos armar um plano...

-Não Shikamaru. Ele pode ser um peão, mas não podemos arriscar para parar e pensar em um plano. Se fizermos isso, estaremos mortos no próximo segundo. Acredite, esse cara não é brincadeira.

-Deve ser. Do jeito que ele é idêntico a você. Afinal, quem é ele?

-É uma longa historia.

-Fuuton: Atsuga(Liberação de Vento: Dano de Pressão).

Nesse momento que Shiroi tinha feito esse jutsu, um tufão gigantesco saiu na direção da dupla sem aviso. O local onde o jutsu havia acertado estava completamente devastado, sem deixar nenhum sinal de que havia alguém ali.

-Eu disse que se continuasse assim essa luta não duraria muito tempo. É hora de voltar para Megumi-sama.

Partiu em uma direção qualquer, sem perceber que seus alvos estavam vivos. No ultimo instante, Kakashi tinha ido para debaixo da terra com Shikamaru, a uma profundidade razoável para que o jutsu não os matassem.

´´Não sei como você voltou dos mortos, mas eu não vou me conter quando lutar com você da próxima vez, chichi.Kakashi pensou.

-Shikamaru, quero que você traga reforços. Vou até invocar um de meus cães ninjas para te ajudar.

-Mas Kakashi-senpai...

-Não quero ouvir. Nós teremos chances melhores se tiver mais gente atrás dele e ainda por cima não sabemos que se é só ele e aquela mulher que você mencionou. Agente não pode arriscar. Entendeu?

-Certo.

Os dois partiram em direções opostas.

Nossa, como era nostálgico estar em sua antiga vila. A vila que o tinha condenado e forçado a fazer suicídio. Como ele havia se arrependido de ter salvado as vidas daqueles ingratos, de lutar por um povo que não pensava antes de julgar. Mas o que ele mais se arrependia era deixar o seu pequeno filho sozinho, sem nenhum amor paterno para consolar ele. Como ele queria ver Kakashi cresce e se tornar em um shinobi exemplar. Mas o destino era outro e agora não tinha mais volta. A única coisa que importava agora era servir a sua mestra. A bela donzela que tinha dado de novo o dom da vida para ele. Seguia calmo o seu caminho, rastreando Megumi pelo cheiro dela, o que não era difícil por causa da quantidade de perfume que ela colocava, que se ele concentrasse mais chakra em seu nariz, provavelmente começaria a queimar. Nada e ninguém estava em seu caminho.

-Parado ai, Kakashi.

O falta de sorte.

Shiroi girou a cabeça um pouco para o lado para ver que o havia chamado de Kakashi, encontrando ninguém menos que Maito Gai. ´´Quem é esse e o que ele está usando.

-Foi muita coincidência encontrar você aqui, meu eterno rival. Já que estamos aqui eu o desafio para qualquer modalidade. Seja taijutsu, pedra-papel-tesoura, que, faz mais flexões...

Gai não terminou de falar, nem Shiroi de ouvir quando ouviram um som que parecia mil pássaros. Shiroi rapidamente se esquivou do ataque mortal de Kakashi, que ainda estava com o Raikiri ativo.

-Mas que é isso? Dois Kakashi? Isso aqui é Kage Bunshin ou algo assim?- Gai estava muito confuso.

Os três estavam imóveis, esperando o que ia acontecer em seguida. O único som e luz era do Raikiri. Suor desceu da testa de Kakashi, sabendo que seu oponente era e como era temível. ´´ Não posso errar nem uma vez.estava se concentrando nesse pensamento.

Shiroi começou a fazer selos velozmente, mas Kakashi já tinha atacado e estava a uma distancia muito pequena de Shiroi. Nem deu tempo para piscar. Tinha acertado o alvo com tudo. Mal deu tempo de apreciar a vitória quando Shiroi virou fumaça. Kage Bunshin.

Como estava tudo em um silêncio profundo da noite. Ate ouvir as explosões da luta de Shiroi. ´´Parece que eu não vou poder fazer isso do jeito mais fácil., com isso em mente, Hanzo voltou a sua caminhada.

Próximo capitulo, ´´Poder de Hanzo.


End file.
